


Innocent Love

by Poplitealqueen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kid Love, M/M, Snippet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How exactly do you treat the younger version of your greatest frienemy that also happens to have a crush on you?</p><p>With fluff. The fluffier the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just absolutely ADORE writing about these two! ( I wish kid squared could be more important to my plot. Guh.)
> 
> Legolas is about 8 years old in Elf years.  
> Gimli is like.... Eh, about 14 years old.  
> Anywho, enjoy the fluff! Translations at the end!  
> -Issie

The young Legolas didn't differ much from his elder self. As a child, his hair was short, falling in pale strands to his shoulders.

His eyes were bigger; clearer, his face less severe, and his mouth more inclined to smiling shyly than scowling angrily. He didn't wear his armor of dark scale either, but a long tunic of white limned with green lace and breeches of soft tawny-colored silk.

  
" Gimli _mellon nîn_!" He would cry when the dwarfling appeared in the copse.

Gimli would raise a hand in greeting as the Elfling raced towards him, wrapping his neck in a crushing hug.

The Dwarfling would pat his back, leaving unsaid what it meant for someone to touch the neck of a _khuzd_ \- be so close to his heart.

Legolas would then release him, bouncing with joy as he pulled him by the hand to different places nearby--showing off interesting and odd things he had found.

When the innocent Elfling would pause in his stories and bury his fey face in Gimli's jerkin, whispering " _Gi melin_ " with a nervous giggle, the Dwarfling would always pull him close.

Placing his hard, tanned forehead to the Elfling's pale one, he would answer:  
" Love yah too, _ukrâd_ " with an equally bashful smirk.

He never once refused.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Sindarin Translations**  
>  _Mellon nîn_ \- my friend  
>  _Gi melin_ \- I love you.
> 
>  **Khuzdul Translations**  
>  _Khuzd_ -Dwarf  
>  _Ukrâd_ \- greatest heart ( in this case, I'm using it as a term of endearment.)


End file.
